


Das Auftauen der Eiskönigin

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Das Schwarze Auge | The Dark Eye (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Light Bondage, Malesub, Oral Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aslan beschließt, das Problem mit Jadis, der "weißen Hexe" gewaltfrei zu lösen - mit Liebe. Zu diesem Zwecke konsultiert er einen Experten; Rahjadan, einen Geweihten der lieblichen Göttin Rahja. <br/>Als Rahjadan erfährt, wie sehr die Dinge in Narnia im Argen liegen, beschließt er, Jadis einen Besuch abzustatten, und sie mit einem Tanz zu betören ... ein Plan, der besser funktioniert als erwartet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ankunft in Narnia

Es war ein schöner Sommertag, und Rahjadan ging im Tempelgarten spazieren, als plötzlich ein Löwe zwischen den Rosenbüschen hervortrat. Rahjadan verspürte keine Furcht – er hatte noch nie einen Löwen gesehen, und hatte nur eine verschwommene Vorstellung von ihrer Gefährlichkeit. Stattdessen sah er das Tier neugierig an. Es konnte nicht von selbst hierher gekommen sein. 

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe“, sagte der Löwe. Nur war sich Rahjadan nicht sicher, ob das Tier gesprochen hatte, oder er die Stimme nur in seinem Kopf hörte. 

Das erklärte die Sache, natürlich. „Dann seid Ihr ein Bote Rondras?“ Das Symboltier der Göttin des Kampfes war eigentlich eine Löwin, doch die Wege der Zwölf waren unergründlich.

„Nein, Sohn Adams, ich bin niemandes Bote. Ich bin Aslan. Und wie gesagt benötige ich deine Hilfe. Meine Welt ist in Gefahr.“

„Ah – Ihr stammt aus einer anderen Welt.“ Rahjadan nickte. Das ergab Sinn. Einige Magier sprachen von Parallelwelten. Warum sollte es nicht eine Welt geben, in der Löwen sprechen konnten? „Sagt mir, wie ich helfen kann.“

„Du wirst es wissen, wenn du siehst in welchem Zustand Narnia ist.“

„Aber Ihr verwechselt mich vielleicht. Mein Vater heißt Alrik.“

„Nein …“ Der Löwe erzählte ihm von Adam und Eva und Lilith und noch einigen anderen Dingen, und Rahjadan hörte neugierig zu. Gern hätte er mehr über Narnia und den Zustand dieses Landes gehört, doch darüber hüllte sich Aslan größtenteils in Schweigen. 

„Und ich bin der Einzige der helfen kann?“

„Ich habe noch einen zweiten Plan“, gab Aslan zu. „Aber dabei würde sicher Blut vergossen werden. Und Kinder in Gefahr gebracht.“

„Der Leuin würde ein solcher Plan wohl schmecken“, murmelte Rahjadan. „Blutvergießen, wenn es der Ehre dient …Doch ich bin froh, dass Ihr von anderer Gesinnung seid. Ich werde helfen, wenn ich kann und es mit meinen Pflichten vereinbar ist.“ 

„Hab Dank.“ Der Löwe gab ein Geräusch von sich, das beinahe wie das Schnurren einer Hauskatze klang. „Während du in Narnia bist wird hier keine Zeit vergehen, du brauchst also keinen Urlaub. Eines noch: Besitzt du etwas Warmes zum Anziehen? In Narnia ist es kalt.“

„Ich habe einen Pelzmantel.“ Das war ein Geschenk gewesen. „Keine wärmeren Schuhe, allerdings. Ich friere nicht leicht.“ 

„Es wird wohl genügen. Sobald du den Mantel angezogen hast, werde ich dich nach Narnia bringen. Ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren.“

 

Rahjadan nahm den Pelzmantel aus seinem Schrank und streifte ihn über. 

Schnee knirschte unter seinen kniehoch geschnürten Sandalen. Kälte drang zu seinen Füßen vor, doch der Mantel tat seinen Dienst und hielt den Rest seines Körpers warm. 

Vor sich sah er Fußspuren, von kleinen Schuhen. Nicht lange nachdem er die Spuren entdeckt hatte, sah er ein Mädchen verloren im Schnee stehen.   
Die Kleidung kam ihm fremdartig vor, doch er erkannte sofort, dass sie nicht warm genug war. 

„Rahja zum Gruße“

Das Mädchen drehte sich erschrocken um und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Sein Gesicht war verquollen, als habe es geweint. 

„Keine Angst. Ich bin nicht gefährlich.“ Er hob seine leeren Hände. „Doch ich weiß nicht wo ich bin, und ob Gefahr droht.“

„Oh – ich glaube nicht – ich weiß nicht – die weiße Hexe hat Mr. Tumnus weggeholt! Er hat mich nämlich nicht an sie verraten und da muss sie … da muss sie …“ Das Mädchen schniefte. 

Deswegen hatte sie also geweint. „Hier – nimm meinen Mantel. Und dann erzähl mir, wo wir sind und was geschehen ist.“

„Wir sind in Narnia, und die weiße Hexe herrscht über das ganze Land, wie eine Königin, und sie hat … nein, du brauchst den Mantel doch selbst!“

Rahjadan lächelte. „Ich bin groß, mein Körper kühlt nicht so schnell aus. Nimm.“

„Wir können uns abwechseln“ meinte das Mädchen nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Ich bin Lucy.“

Er streifte den Mantel ab und hängte ihn um die Schultern des Mädchens. Ein gutes Stück Pelz schleifte auf dem Boden. 

Kalte, aber nicht frostige Luft umfing ihn, drang durch sein dünnes Seidengewand. „Es ist mir eine Freude. Ich bin Rahjadan.“ 

Er entnahm den Erklärungen des Mädchens, dass er in der Tat in großer Gefahr war, dass aber – und das schien ihm wichtiger – jemand Hilfe brauchte. 

„Führ mich zu seiner Wohnung“, bat er. „Von dort aus können wir sicher die Spuren verfolgen und sehen, wo er hingebracht wurde.“ Vor allem würde es Lucy beruhigen, sodass er weitere Fragen stellen konnte. 

Wie sich herausstellte wusste das Mädchen aber nicht, wie es möglich war, dass seit hundert Jahren Winter herrschte und es trotzdem Tee und Kuchen gab. Dass seit hundert Jahren Winter herrschte wusste Lucy von dem jetzt entführten Mr. Tumnus, und den konnten sie nicht fragen. 

Als sie aus dem Wald traten, sah Rahjadan etwas, das ihn erstarren ließ. Eine Kreatur mit Ziegenbeinen und menschlichem Oberkörper. Sollte er Ehrfurcht zeigen, oder flüchten? Vielleicht beides?

Doch als das Wesen aufschluchzte, verwarf er beide Überlegungen ohne nachzudenken, und trat näher.   
Lucy tat es ihm gleich, und reichte dem Wesen wortlos ein großes Taschentuch.

„Danke“, nuschelte das Wesen, putzte sich die Nase und gab Lucy ihr Taschentuch zurück. „Du musst Lucy sein“, sagte es gefasst. „Ich bin Spring, Tumnus’ Schwester. Er hat sein Leben für dich gegeben – was machst du hier? Du musst in Sicherheit!“

„Da bin ich ganz Eurer Meinung“, sagte Rahjadan. 

Spring hob den Kopf, und schien ihn jetzt erst zu bemerken, denn sie machte einen Satz von ihm weg. „Und wer seid Ihr? Ein Sohn Adams?“

„Wenn Ihr so wollt. Mein Name ist Rahjadan.“

„Gut … gut …“, murmelte Spring. Sie hatte filziges braunes Haar in dem einige Aststückchen hingen. Außer einer Halskette aus aufgefädelten Bucheckerhülsen und anderen Fundstücken trug sie weder Schmuck noch Kleidung. „Ihr müsst euch natürlich beide verstecken. Gehen wir zu meiner Höhle.“

„Lucy sollte sich sicher verstecken“, erwiderte Rahjadan. „Aber warum ich? Ich bin erwachsen, und mir scheint, hier muss etwas getan werden.“

„Adams Fleisch und Evas Blut“, sagte Spring hastig. „Die Prophezeihung. Ihr seid wichtig. Ich werde meinen Bruder retten oder dabei sterben, aber ihr müsst einfach nur hier bleiben, bis ihr den Thron besteigen könnt.“

Prophezeihung? ER sollte ein Land regieren? Das war nicht Teil seiner Abmachung mit Aslan. Davon abgesehen … „Wird das Land nicht von der weißen Hexe regiert?“

„Oh ja, sicher … es wird sich schon finden …“

„Was ist Euer Plan um Euren Bruder zu retten?“

„Nicht hier – einige der Bäume arbeiten für die weiße Hexe“, zischte Spring. „Kommt – hier – “ Sie führte sie zu einer Schneewehe, unter der ein dunkles Loch zu sehen war. „Mir nach.“

Die Höhle war sandig, Wurzeln hingen hinein, und bis auf eine Feuerstelle mit Kessel und ein paar Trink- und Essgefäßen die an der Wand hingen, gab es keinerlei Einrichtung. An der höchsten Stelle konnte Rahjadan gerade aufrecht stehen. 

„Komisch – bei Mr. Tumnus sah es ganz anders aus.“

„Er ist ein kleiner Spinner“, meinte Spring liebevoll. „Hat es mit hübschen Teetassen und Tischchen und Zierdeckchen und Sesseln und anderem überflüssigen Zeug. Ich habe alles was ich brauche. Hier, Kleines – mach es dir gemütlich.“ Spring wies zu einem Haufen Moos, der zu einer Art Nest geformt war. 

Lucy folgte der Aufforderung, ließ sich in das Nest plumpsen, und sah Spring erwartungsvoll an. „Wie befreien wir ihn denn? Was ist dein Plan.“

„Es ist kein sehr guter Plan“, murmelte Spring, und hielt etwas hoch, das an ihrer Halskette baumelte, und das Rahjadan bisher für Schmuck gehalten hatte. „Ich werde so tun als sei ich eine reisende Musikerin, und ihr anbieten, sie zu unterhalten. Dann werde ich ihr etwas vorspielen … sieh mich an, Lucy.“ Sie hockte sich hin, steckte das merkwürdige Teil in den Mund, und blies hinein. 

Es war eine Flöte, wurde Rahjadan klar. Und die Musik, die Spring ihr entlockte, war bezaubernd schön. Lucy sah wie gebannt hin, blinzelte, gähnte, blinzelte noch einmal, rollte sich auf dem Nest aus Moos ein, und … schlief. 

„Ihr habt ein Kind ohne zu fragen verzaubert“, sagte Rahjadan missbilligend. 

„Ich habe keine Lust, mich zu streiten“, erklärte Spring nüchtern, „Und die Kleine machte mir den Eindruck, als ob sie mitkommen will.“

„Ah. Das kommt natürlich nicht in Frage“, murmelte Rahjadan. Er streckte sich. Nun, da ihm langsam wieder warm wurde, merkte er erst richtig wie kalt es draußen gewesen war. „Den Mantel müssen wir aber mitnehmen. Hier drinnen hat sie es auch so warm genug.“

Spring sprang auf. „Wir? Ich dachte, Ihr würdet einsehen, dass ich Euch nicht mitnehmen kann.“

Rahjadan kniete sich neben Lucy und zog ihr behutsam den Mantel aus. „Euer Plan ist gut. Aber wenn die weiße Hexe dieses Land regiert, hat sie dann kein Gefolge? Der Zauber wirkt nur, wenn man Euch ansieht nicht wahr?“

„Ja. Aber warum sollte jemand nicht hinsehen?“

„Weil man auch hören kann, ohne zu sehen. Selbst wenn nur eine Wache im Raum ist, die Gefahr ist zu groß. Aber ich habe einen Vorschlag. Lasst mich Euch begleiten. Ich werde zu Eurem Flötenspiel tanzen.“

„Dann würden die Wachen eher hinsehen“, murmelte Spring nachdenklich. „Aber wenn Euch etwas zustößt …“

„Lucy hat Geschwister. Es gibt genug Menschen, da wo sie herkommt.“

Spring runzelte die Stirn. „Also gut. Aber keine Alleingänge. Ihr tut was ich sage und bringt Euch nicht unnötig in Gefahr.“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Er zog sich den Pelzmantel an. „Erzählt mir mehr über die weiße Hexe. Und über diesen Winter.“

Die weiße Hexe nannte sich Königin, und war, wenn er Spring glauben wollte, eine Schreckensherrscherin, die das Land eingefroren hatte. 

„Hundert Jahre Winter – und nie Weihnachten“, beklagte sich das ziegenbeinige Wesen. „Und ich habe seit Ewigkeiten kein frisches Fleisch mehr gegessen – immer nur die Trockenfleischzuteilungen. Viel zu wenig, natürlich. Sogar für Feuerholz müssen wir anstehen!“

„Und wo kommt das alles her? Hier ist Winter, hier kann nichts wachsen …“

„Aus Kalormen. Das ist weit weg, da reicht der Winter nicht hin.“

„Ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die Tannen noch grün sind … nach hundert Jahren Winter müssten sie längst verdorrt sein.“

„Offensichtlich doch nicht“, fuhr Spring ihn an. 

„Nein – entschuldige. Natürlich.“ Eine Zeitlang sagte er nichts mehr, dann fragte er vorsichtig „Warum hat die weiße Hexe denn alles eingefroren? Ich meine, was bringt es ihr?“

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Sie behauptet natürlich, es sei nicht ihre Schuld – aber es kann kein Zufall sein, dass wir Winter haben seit sie sich zur Königin aufgeschwungen hat.“

„Es wäre ein sehr merkwürdiger Zufall“, murmelte Rahjadan, und verfiel wieder in nachdenkliches Schweigen. 

Die Bewegung hielt ihn warm, doch als sie das Schloss der weißen Hexe in der Ferne sahen, war Rahjadan hungrig, durstig, und spürte seine Füße kaum noch. 

Spring schien weder die Kälte etwas auszumachen – auf ihrer nussbraunen Haut hatten sich nicht einmal Härchen aufgestellt – noch schien sie Hunger zu verspüren. Sie hatte ihre Flöte herausgeholt und spielte Melodien, jeweils den Namen nennend, damit Rahjadan sich eine aussuchen konnte zu der er tanzen wollte. 

Erst kurz vor dem Schloss setzte sie die Flöte ab. 

„Das“, sagte sie düster, und wies auf die Statuen, die den Schlossgarten zierten „Sind die Opfer der Hexe.“

„Opfer? Das sind …“

„Tiere. Sprechende Tiere, meine ich, die meisten von ihnen.“

Sprechende Tiere? Diese Welt war voller Wunder! „Sie sind also … zu Stein verwandelt worden?“

„Ja, jedes einzelne. Mein Bruder muss irgendwo hier sein – ganz kalt und grau, und …“ Ihre Stimme brach. 

„Wir werden ihn retten.“

„Aber wie? Ich kann wohl … Ihr könnt mir tragen helfen.“ Sie sah an ihm hinauf und hinab, und schien zum ersten Mal zu bemerken, dass er viel größer war als sie „Aber dann ist er immer noch versteinert.“

„Wir könnten die Hex … die Königin, wir wollen sie ab jetzt Königin nennen, um sie nicht zu beleidigen – wir können sie um seine Rückverwandlung bitten. Als Bezahlung für unsere Darbietung.“

„Aber sie soll doch einschlafen.“

„Machen wir das zu unserem zweiten Plan, wenn der erste keinen Erfolg hat? Ihr habt mich noch nicht tanzen sehen.“

„Darauf wird sie sich nie einlassen. Mein Bruder hat sie hintergangen. Er war ihr Spion, und hat das Mädchen dennoch laufen lassen.“

„Und doch scheint er nicht tot zu sein. Hat die Königin jemals jemanden hinrichten lassen?“

„Ich erinnere mich nicht …“ murmelte Spring nachdenklich. „Nein, tatsächlich … aber versteinert ist so gut wie tot.“

„Dort wo ich herkomme lässt sich eine Versteinerung rückgängig machen; ich denke, es ist auch hier so. Und dann frage ich mich … ob die Königin vielleicht niemanden töten will.“

„Sie ist böse!“

„Vielleicht, aber wie böse? Lasst Ihr mich mit ihr sprechen?“

Spring musterte ihn abermals. „Ihr habt etwas an Euch“, murmelte sie. „Das Eure Worte wichtiger und wahrer klingen lässt als die Anderer. Und auf einen Sohn Adams wird sie eher hören … wenn sie Euch nicht gleich einkerkern lässt, heißt das. Aber sie ist wie eine Katze, sie spielt gern mit ihrer Beute. Schlagt den Tanz vor, bevor ihr langweilig wird.“

„Das werde ich.“


	2. Chapter 2

Am Tor standen zwei Wölfe, größer als gewöhnliche Tiere, die sie passieren ließen, doch Rahjadan hörte, wie sich die Nachricht verbreitete, dass ein Sohn Adams auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal sei. 

Als sie den Thronsaal betraten, stockte Rahjadan der Atem. Die Frau auf dem Thron war so schön, dass nur die Herrin Rahja lieblicher sein konnte. Doch die schönen blauen Augen blickten kalt, und der Rosenblütenmund war zu einem harten Strich verzogen. 

„Ein Adamssohn“, sagte die Königin spöttisch. „Was sucht er hier?“

Rahjadan fiel auf die Knie und beugte seinen Oberkörper, so tief, dass sein Haar den Boden aus Schnee berührte. „Nur etwas zu essen, Frau Königin“, sagte er. „Und im Austausch dafür würde ich Euer Auge mit einem Tanz erfreuen.“

„Mit einem Tanz? Du?“ Sie lachte freudlos. „Die schönsten Tänzerinnen aus Kalormen können mich nicht heiter stimmen, aber du, ein Mann, maßt es dir an? Männer können nicht tanzen.“

Was hatte das damit zu tun, dass er ein Mann war? Dieses Land hatte seltsame Sitten. „Seht mir zu, und urteilt dann, Frau Königin. Darf ich mich erheben?“

„Steh auf“, sagte sie mürrisch. „Brauchst du dein Haustier?“

Er stand auf. „Welches Haus – oh.“ Spring stand hinter ihm, die Arme verschränkt, und in ihren braunen Augen loderte Zorn.

„Das Flötenspiel meiner Gefährtin ist ganz unverzichtbar für meinen Tanz“, sagte er mit erzwungener Ruhe. „Und auch sie wird eine Bitte an Euch haben – doch darüber sprechen wir besser erst, wenn Ihr gesehen habt, was unsere Darbietung wert ist.“

Hoffentlich würde Spring sich an den Plan halten – hoffentlich würde der Plan zum Erfolg führen. 

Rahjadan ließ sich den Mantel von den Schultern gleiten und sah die Königin herausfordernd an. Ihre Miene zeigte mit keiner Regung, ob sie seine nackten Arme schön fand, die goldenen Armreifen auf der milchweißen Haut, ob der halbdurchsichtige Stoff seines Gewands ihre Neugier weckte, und ob sie bedauerte, dass an seiner Hüfte ein Schurz aus dichtem rotem Leinen begann. 

„Ich denke „Hitze des Feuers“ wäre ein gutes Lied“, meinte er zu Spring gewandt. 

Springs Augen weiteten sich. „Dieses Lied?!“ schien sie zu fragen. Doch sie setzte wortlos ihre Flöte an die Lippen. Rahjadan reckte sich ausgiebig und nickte ihr zu. 

„Hitze des Feuers“, war eine Melodie, die langsam und gemächlich begann, und dann immer leidenschaftlicher wurde, und wenn man auch den Tanz zuckender Flammen darin hören konnte, so dachte Rahjadan doch viel mehr an die Hitze nackter Leiber, schweißglänzende Haut und die Ekstase, in der er sich seiner Göttin am nächsten fühlte. 

Und so tanzte er auch, die Augen geschlossen, das Gefühl der Seide auf seiner Haut genießend, sich ganz in der Musik verlierend. 

„Genug!“ 

Rahjadan hielt inne und öffnete seine Augen. Die Königin war aufgestanden. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, die Augen halb geschlossen, und alle Härte war aus ihren Zügen verschwunden. „Das reicht. Ich habe noch Anderes zu tun.“, sagte sie, schon etwas ruhiger. „Später habe ich vielleicht mehr Zeit …Aber du sollst deinen Lohn bekommen. Folge mir.“

Sie führte ihn – und Spring, die ihm folgte – in ein kleineres Zimmer, in dem nur ein Tisch und einige Stühle standen. 

„Was willst du essen, Sohn Adams?“

„Ich will keine Ansprüche stellen – gebt mir, was Ihr habt.“

„Sag mir, was du am liebsten isst.“

Er lächelte. „Wild mit Preiselbeeren, aber ich glaube kaum, dass …“

Die Königin holte ein silbernes Fläschchen aus ihrem Umhang, ließ einen Tropfen daraus auf den Tisch fallen und … 

„Oh.“ Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein silberner Teller, mit seinem Lieblingsessen darauf, genau so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. „Vielen Dank, Majestät.“

„Und zu trinken?“

„Rotwein und Wasser, wenn es keine Umstände macht.“

Es machte keine Umstände. Die Königin bestand sogar darauf, auch Spring etwas zu essen heraufzubeschwören, doch statt dem „Fleisch“, das sich Spring gewünscht hatte, erschien ein lebendes Kaninchen. Spring packte es flink am Nackenfell. „Untertänigsten Dank, Euer Majestät“, sagte sie in leicht spöttischem Tonfall. 

Zu Rahjadans Überraschung ging die Königin darüber hinweg. „Man wird euch Gästezimmer zuweisen.“

Dann waren sie allein. 

„Das mit deinem Essen tut mir Leid.“

„Wieso?“ 

„Nun es … lebt noch.“

„So hab ich es am liebsten. Lässt sich auch gut für nachher aufheben. Ich ess hier nichts bevor ich gesehen habe, wies dir danach geht.“

„Glaubst du, sie will uns vergiften?“

„Sie sah ganz beeindruckt aus, aber wer weiß.“ Das Kaninchen zappelte, wiederholte aber immer wieder denselben Bewegungsablauf, und machte keinerlei Anstalten, zu versuchen, sich aus Springs Griff zu befreien. 

Rahjadan nickte, und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck Wein aus dem silbernen Kelch in dem er erschienen war. „Vorzüglich.“  
Auch das Essen war exquisit. Wenn es vergiftet war, dann mit einem langsam wirkenden Gift. 

„Du tanzt wirklich gut“, meinte Spring, die ihr Kaninchen jetzt recht hungrig beäugte. 

„Vielen Dank.“ 

„Wenn du nicht gesagt hättest, du kommst aus einer anderen Welt, würde ich fast denken, du bist ein Anhänger von Bacchus.“

Bacchus? Der Name sagte ihm nichts … oder doch? Hatte Aslan ihm davon nicht auch erzählt? „Ah – ja. Wegen der Weinranken auf meinem Schurz?“

„Unter anderem.“ Spring grinste. „Die Art deines Tanzes ist auch ganz nach meinem Geschmack. Es wundert mich, dass die Köni – die Hexe das zu schätzen weiß.“

„Die meisten Frauen wissen meinen Tanz zu schätzen.“ Rahjadan lächelte versonnen. „Und so einige Männer auch.“

„Heh – nur einige? Aber die Hexe ist … kalt.“

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich habe das Lied mit Bedacht gewählt.“

Spring zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie wird sich Hoffnungen machen.“

„Keine unberechtigten. Sie ist eine schöne Frau.“

Nun zogen sich Springs Augenbrauen zusammen wie Gewitterwolken. „Sie hat meinen Bruder ermordet.“

„Versteinert. Und keine der Statuen in ihrem Garten ist zerstört … manchmal findet man eine Rose unter dem Schnee.“

„Pah.“ Spring schüttelte ihr Kaninchen am Nackenfell. „Meistens aber nur Dreck.“

„Spring …“, sagte er sanft. „Ich will nicht verharmlosen, was sie getan hat. Aber … glaubst du, wir könnten sie in einem Kampf besiegen?“

„Nein. Belohnen müssen wir sie aber auch nicht für … dafür.“ Spring sah weg, wollte offenbar nicht, dass man ihr ihren Kummer ansah. 

„Wenn sie glücklich ist, wird sie großzügiger sein.“

„Und was ist mit meinem Plan?“

„Es ist immer gut, einen zweiten Plan auf Lager zu haben.“

„Hm“, machte Spring. Kurz darauf wisperte sie „Still jetzt, da kommt jemand!“

Es war ein Zwerg, dessen Schritte sie gehört hatte, und er sagte mürrisch, sie sollten ihm folgen. Eine gewundene Treppe hinauf, durch einen langen Flur, und schließlich zu einem Turmzimmer. 

„Da rein“, sagte der Zwerg zu Rahjadan. „Die Faun kriegt das Zimmer über dir.“

Damit drehte er sich um und ging wieder. 

„Warum sind hier alle so schlecht gelaunt?“, fragte Rahjadan. „Der Mangel an Sonnenlicht?“

„Die meisten haben Gründe.“ Springs Ziegenfüße klackten auf den Steinstufen der Treppe als sie nach oben stapfte. „Er arbeitet vielleicht auch nur für die Hexe, weil seine Familie langsam verhungert.“

„Es muss sich etwas ändern.“

„Ändern kann sich nur was, wenn Adams Fleisch und Blut auf dem Thron in Cair Paravel sitzt. Und du bist grad auf dem besten Weg, das unmöglich zu machen.“

Rahjadan wollte sie an Lucy erinnern, doch dann bremste er sich. Die Wände konnten Ohren haben. 

Das für Spring vorgesehene Zimmer war schön. Recht klein zwar, doch es hatte einen offenen Kamin, und ein kleines Himmelbett mit dunkelgrünen Samtvorhängen. Alles hier war etwas eingestaubt, bis auf die Bettlaken und die Wasserschüssel am Waschtisch. 

„Ganz nett“, befand Spring, „Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut … warum?“

„Ich hab Hunger.“ Sie biss ihr Kaninchen tot, begann es mit den Zähnen zu zerreißen. „Sieht aus als wär das Zeug essbar. Wenn nicht, hab ich eben Pech gehabt.“

„Gift ist die Waffe der Machtlosen. Die Königin hat es nicht nötig, uns heimlich zu schaden.“ 

Spring schluckte ein Stück Fleisch herunter. „Hm. Macht Sinn.“ Sie wischte sich Blut vom Kinn, und riss ein weiteres Stück Kaninchen mit den Zähnen ab. 

Rahjadan wandte den Blick ab während sie ihre Mahlzeit beendete. 

Nachdem sie gegessen hatte machte Spring sich sofort daran, die Wolldecke auf dem Bett zu einem Nest umzuformen, ähnlich dem in ihrer Höhle. 

„Wenn wir eh hier warten müssen, kann ich auch ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen“, erklärte sie. „Bleib du wach und warte auf deine Königin.“

Sie rollte sich auf ihrem Nest zusammen, und kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.


	3. Chapter 3

Rahjadan setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er glaubte nicht, dass ihnen Gefahr drohte, nicht unmittelbar, aber er nahm an, dass Spring mit seinem Bleiben gerechnet hatte. Sie sah jünger aus im Schlaf, verletzlicher … die Jahre unter der Weißen Hexe waren wohl nicht spurlos an ihr vorbeigangen, hatten sie hart und grimmig gemacht. 

War es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, seiner Sehnsucht zu folgen? 

Er hatte sein Leben der schönen Göttin verschrieben, weil er Freude verbreiten wollte, aber war es nicht wichtiger, Leid zu verhindern?

Spring war so klein, die Königin aber genauso groß wie er selbst, wenn nicht gar etwas größer – war es nicht offensichtlich, wer seinen Schutz und seine Hilfe brauchte?  
Und doch … die Königin wirkte so kalt, dass er seine Arme um sie schlingen und sie wärmen wollte. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich komme“, rief er. 

Spring erwachte erst, als er laut gegen einen Pfosten des Himmelbettes schlug. „Ist gut“, murmelte sie. „Bin wach.“

„Wir haben Besuch – sei so wachsam wie du sein willst“, flüsterte er. 

Springs Körper spannte sich an, jetzt war sie ganz wach. „Geh schon“, zischte sie ihm zu. 

 

Draußen stand die Königin, ihr Gesicht wieder eine kalte Maske. „Ist sie deine Liebste?“, fragte sie mit Blick auf Spring, die sich schlafend stellte. 

„Eine Weggefährtin, und vielleicht Freundin.“ Rahjadan neigte den Kopf. „Meine Königin. Wollt Ihr mich noch einmal tanzen sehen?“

„Das war kein Tanz für so einen Anlass.“ Sie bedeutete ihm, zu folgen, und er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. 

„Es war ein Tanz nur für Eure Augen, aber ich nahm nicht an, dass Ihr auf Eure Wachen würdet verzichten wollen.“

„Ich kann mich selbst schützen, Sohn Adams.“ Inzwischen hatten sie sein Schlafzimmer erreicht, und die Königin stieß die Tür auf. „Nur für meine Augen, sagst du?“

Er folgte ihr hinein. „Oh ja. Es ist ein Tanz, der gewisse Wünsche in den Zuschauern erwecken kann, und … nun, Eure Wachen werden enttäuscht werden.“

„Ich nicht?“ Sie trat näher an ihn heran, lächelte, wenn auch etwas herablassend. 

„Wozu hätte ich dann diesen Tanz gewählt?“ Er griff langsam nach ihrer Hand, was ihm gewährt wurde, und hauchte einen Kuss auf die schneekalte Haut. 

„Um deinen Magen füllen zu können?“

„Das hätte ich auch mit einem anderen Tanz erreichen können.“ Er strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, bevor er losließ. „Ich habe noch andere Bedürfnisse, meine Königin.“

„Auf die Knie!“ Er befolgte ihren Befehl, und die Königin ging ein paar Schritte durchs Zimmer, weg von ihm, nahm den langen Holzstab den sie immer bei sich trug von der linken in die rechte Hand. 

„Ich traue dir nicht, Sohn Adams“, erklärte sie. „Du hast einen Hunger der noch nicht gestillt ist, aber ich bin kein Stück Fleisch.“

„Das wollte ich nicht andeuten, Majestät.“ Rahjadan schluckte. Wo war er hier gelandet? An Spring hatte er sich schnell gewöhnt … sie verhielt sich nicht viel anders als ein Mensch, von ihren Essgewohnheiten einmal abgesehen. Aber die Königin … war sie eine Dämonenpaktiererin? Doch selbst diese wussten doch, dass nicht alle so dachten wie sie …   
Die Menschen hier mochten nicht an die Zwölfe glauben, aber … mussten sie darum alle Dämonenanbeter sein? Wie konnte er entkommen? Er hätte auf Spring hören sollen, hätte ihren Plan umsetzen sollen, er war hochmütig gewesen, zu glauben, er wüsste mehr über diese ihm fremde Welt als sie …

„Du trachtest es zu verbergen, natürlich. Aber im Herzen denkst du es doch. Alle Söhne Adams denken so.“

Also dachte sie selbst nicht so? „Ihr nennt mich einen Sohn Adams – doch seid Ihr nicht ein Mensch wie ich?“

„Ah.“ Sie lächelte dünn. „Zu meinem Bedauern konnte ich die standhaften Narnianen nie davon überzeugen, dass ich ihre rechtmäßige Herrscherin bin, also ist es wohl auch gleich, ob ich es dir sage. Ich bin eine Tochter Liliths.“

Jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, was Aslan ihm erzählt hatte. Vielleicht traute ihm die Königin nur Ungeheuerliches zu, weil sie verleumderische Gerüchte gehört hatte. „Dann ist dies vielleicht ein passender Zeitpunkt um zu erwähnen, dass ich nicht Adams Widerwillen dagegen, unten zu liegen, teile?“ 

„Nein?“ Sie kam näher, streckte einen ihrer Füße unter dem weißen Kleid hervor. Er war nackt, und weiß wie frischgefallener Schnee. 

„Nein.“ Rahjadan hob ihren Kleidsaum und führte ihn an die Lippen, berührte dann ihren Fuß sacht mit der Hand. „Darf ich?“

Sie hob ihren Fuß an, streckte ihn ihm entgegen, und er nahm ihn in die Hand und küsste die weiche Haut am Fußrücken, fuhr dann langsam mit der Zunge darüber. „Ich liege sogar sehr gerne unter einer Frau.“

„Ich traue dir immer noch nicht.“ Sie zog ihren Fuß zurück. 

„Aber Ihr wollt mir trauen?“ Zu seinem Erstaunen genoss er die Spannung. Eine willige Partnerin in die richtige Stimmung zu bringen war einfach. Doch dies - dies hier war Diplomatie, ein Abend der nur im Bett enden würde, wenn er seinen Verstand richtig einsetzte. 

„Es wäre meinen Zwecken dienlich“, sagte sie leise. 

„Wäre ich … vertrauenswürdig genug, wenn ich gefesselt wäre?“ Ein gefährliches Spiel, aber gerade deshalb berauschend. 

„Ungefährlich genug, nehme ich an, aber das ist wohl kaum eine Lösung für … das was ich mir erhoffe.“ Ihr Blick war sehnsüchtig, ihre Züge wieder weich geworden. 

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich würde dafür also meine Hände brauchen?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Wollte sie, was er dachte, dass sie wollte, oder befand er sich in einem gefährlichen Irrtum? Konnte er alle Zeichen falsch gedeutet haben?

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Die Hände nicht, aber … gefesselt müsstest du unter mir liegen …“ 

„Was ich gern tue.“ Erregung stieg in ihm auf. Sie wollten beide dasselbe … „Ihr wärt nicht die erste Frau, die einen gefesselten Mann bevorzugt.“ Er streckte ihr seine Hände entgegen. „Ich bin Seidenbänder gewohnt, aber wir können uns auch auf Hanfseil einigen.“

„Nicht … die erste?“ Ihr Atem ging schneller. 

Er lächelte. „Ihr hieltet mich doch nicht etwa für einen unberührten Jüngling?“

„Willst du damit sagen, du hast dich schon … häufiger fesseln lassen?“ Ihre Lippen hatten sich gerötet, und auch das übrige Gesicht schien weniger bleich als vorher. Er war auf dem richtigen Weg. 

„Oh ja. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich dafür eine gewisse Vorliebe.“ Er befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge. „Ihr habt hier ein schönes Bett … mit hübschen Bettpfosten um etwas daran festzubinden … oder jemanden …“

„Wie …?“

Er berührte seine Schulter. „Mein Gewand wird nur von dieser Spange hier zusammengehalten, und die Schnürung am Gürtel lässt sich öffnen.“ Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und strich mit den Fingern über seine entblößte Kehle, langsam, bis zum Rand des Gewands aus durchscheinender Seide. Dann über den Stoff, nach unten, den Rand seines Gürtels liebkosend … „Ihr könnt mich festbinden bevor Ihr Weiteres entscheidet.“

„Dann … Seidenbänder. Gut. Denk an die Seidenbänder die du gewohnt bist.“ Sie zog das Fläschchen aus einer Falte ihres Gewands, ließ einen Tropfen zu Boden fallen … und hob vier lange, starke Seidenbänder auf. 

„Das sieht stark genug aus um dich zu halten, Sohn Adams“, meinte sie nach einer kurzen Prüfung der Bänder überrascht. 

„Andernfalls wäre es recht sinnlos, meint Ihr nicht? Mein Name ist Rahjadan … nennt mich bitte so.“ Er begann, seine Sandalen zu öffnen. „Wenigstens im Bett.“

„Wie du willst …. Rahjadan. Der Name klingt … Du bist aus Kalormen?“ Eine beinahe normale Frage, als würden sie unverbindlich plaudern. 

„Von weiter weg, meine Königin. Darf ich mich erheben?“ Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Glaubte sie ihm? Misstraute sie seinen Worten? 

Sie nickte. „Ja.“

Er schlüpfte aus den Sandalen, stand auf, ging betont langsam zum Himmelbett, legte sich darauf und streckte die Arme zu den Pfosten am Kopfende. „Ihr wisst, wie man jemanden fesselt, nehme ich an?“

„Ich denke doch.“ Die Königin besah sich ihren Stab eine Weile, lehnte ihn dann langsam ans Kopfende des Bettes, und legte drei Bänder auf Rahjadans Brust ab, bevor sie begann, eines um sein Handgelenk zu schlingen. Sie zog es nur locker zu, bevor sie einen Knoten band, locker, aber doch eng genug, dass er seine Hand nicht hindurchziehen konnte. 

Das andre Ende des Bandes schlang sie um den Bettpfosten und befestigte es dort mit einem Knoten. „Das gefällt dir?“

„Mhh.“ Er streichelte das Seidenband mit der daran festgebundenen Hand. „Sehr.“ Konnte er es wagen, seine Erregung sichtbar werden zu lassen? Schon jetzt fiel es ihm schwer, sich nicht der angenehmen Stunden zu erinnern, die er mit Seidenbändern gefesselt verbracht hatte. 

 

„Warum?“ Sie ging ums Bett herum und machte sich daran, seine andere Hand festzubinden.

Er schloss die Augen halb. „Wenn man so groß ist wie ich, muss man sich immer im Griff haben. Eine unbedachte Bewegung“, er drehte seine gefesselte Hand „Und man könnte jemandem wehtun. Ich … mag es, loslassen zu können.“ Loslassen. Jede Vorsicht vergessen. Konnte er das wagen, hier an diesem Ort? Bei dieser Frau?

„Du würdest einer Frau nicht gern wehtun?“, fragte die Königin lauernd. Sie zog den Knoten am Bettpfosten fest. 

„Im Bett? Nein. Im Kampf? Nur so viel wie nötig.“ Er lächelte. „Das gilt allerdings auch für Männer.“ Jetzt musste sie sehen wie erregt er war. Würde sie entzückt sein, weil sie das gleiche fühlte, oder … er wusste nicht recht, was er befürchtete. 

„Wirklich?“ Sie zog sein rechtes Bein mit ihrer kühlen Hand sanft an die Seite des Bettes und schlang ein Seidenband um sein Fußgelenk. „Wäre ich ein Mann, wären wir wohl nicht hier.“

„Was macht Euch da so sicher, Majestät?“

Ihre aufgerissenen Augen entlockten ihm ein Schmunzeln. 

„Wie sollte das …?“, begann sie. 

Er rekelte sich, so weit es die Fesseln erlaubten. „Wir scheinen uns misszuverstehen. Ich bin nicht hier, um ein Kind zu zeugen. Seid Ihr es?“ Konnte es sein, dass diese armen Ungläubigen überhaupt nichts zum Vergnügen taten? Das würde erklären, warum Aslan ihn hergeschickt hatte … doch Spring schien durchaus nicht …

Eine zitternde Hand griff nach seinem Fußgelenk und schlang ein Band darum. „Nein … doch das … könnte …kann immer geschehen.“

Er atmete auf. „Bei weitem nicht bei allem was ich genießen würde. Euer Geschmack ist, natürlich, eine andere Frage.“

„Ah.“ Sie stieg aufs Bett, kniete sich zwischen seine Beine und sah auf ihn herab. „Und was würdest du genießen?“

„Zu Anfang?“ Sein Körper prickelte vor freudiger Erwartung. Es würde langsam gehen … und er musste sich alles genau überlegen. Wie weit konnte er gehen? „Einen Kuss?“ 

„Du darfst meine Hand küssen.“ Sie drückte ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Lippen. Er umkreiste die kühlen Finger mit der Zunge, zog sie in seinen Mund …

„Das reicht.“ Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand, und öffnete behutsam die Spange an seinem Gewand. Seide raschelte. Rahjadan spürte kühle Luft an seiner Brust. 

„Hmm …“ Die Königin erhob sich, so weit es ging, ohne mit dem Kopf an den Himmel des Himmelbetts zu stoßen, und stellte einen Fuß auf seine nun nackte Brust. „Gefällt dir das?“, fragte sie lauernd. 

Ihr Fuß war kühl, und weich, wie der einer Frau die nicht viel zu Fuß gehen musste. „Hofft Ihr, dass ich verneine?“ 

„Nein. Ich frage nur.“ 

„Dann ja.“ Er bog sich ihr entgegen, ihr Fuß gab nach. „Erweist Ihr besiegten Feinden auch diese Gefälligkeit, oder behaltet Ihr das den Männern in Eurem Bett vor?“

„Männer? Wofür hältst du mich, Sohn Adams?“ Zu seiner Überraschung klang sie verärgert. 

„Für eine anziehende Frau“, sagte er vorsichtig. „Die jeden Mann in ihrem Bett haben kann den sie will.“

„Ah.“ Sie zog ihren Fuß zurück, nicht ohne seinen Bauch zu streifen. „Du musst wirklich von sehr weit her kommen … Rahjadan“, sagte sie, besänftigt. 

„Ja. Das habe ich nicht bestritten, meine Königin.“ 

„Nenn mich Jadis.“ Sie beugte sich über ihn, legte ihre kühlen Hände auf seinen erhitzten Körper. Ihr Haar fiel auf ihn herab. „Was erhoffst du dir hiervon?“

„Eure Hände auf meiner Haut“, erwiderte er. „Das fühlt sich gut an. Für Euch etwa nicht?“ Oh, ihm fiele genug ein, was sie tun könnten, zu viel um alles aufzuzählen. Doch er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn verstehen würde, ob sie die Worte kannte, von denen doch so viele Rahjas Namen enthielten. 

„Doch …“ Sie streichelte zaghaft über seinen Körper. „Aber … was willst du?“

Hatte sie überhaupt keine Erfahrung? Er konnte nicht fragen, sie wäre sicher beleidigt, wenn er ihr Unwissenheit unterstellte. 

„Ihr denkt, ich müsse Hintergedanken haben? Nun … ich gebe zu, dass ich eine größere Bitte an Euch habe.“ 

„Und dein Körper soll der Preis dafür sein?“ Ihre Hände glitten zu seinem Bauch, zum Gürtel …

Sollte er ihr erklären, warum er sich nie auf so einen Handel einlassen würde? Er entschied sich dagegen. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel um sie durch heftigen Widerspruch zu verärgern. „Wenn Ihr so wollt.“ 

„Sag was du willst.“ Ihre Stimme klang sanft, beinahe zärtlich. 

„Könnt Ihr die versteinerten Wesen in Eurem Garten wieder zum Leben erwecken?“

„Ich könnte. Wenn ich wollte. Aber ich habe sie mit gutem Grund versteinert.“ Nun war ihr Gesicht wieder wie Stein. 

„Dann lasst uns nicht mehr davon reden … Jadis.“

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Lasst uns über meinen Gürtel reden.“

Sie konnte keine Erfahrung haben, wurde ihm klar. Nicht als Königin die ihr Bett mit Untertanen teilte. Das Ablenkungsmanöver war so offensichtlich.   
Aber sie ließ sich darauf ein. Schob einen Daumen unter den Stoff, berührte das gekräuselte Haar … ein Schauder der Erregung überlief ihn. 

„Ich trage nichts darunter“, fuhr er fort. „Die Schnürung lässt sich recht einfach öffnen …“

„Willst du, dass ich das tue?“ Ihr Atem ging schneller. Seine Worte waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen. 

Ihre verheißungsvolle Berührung an ihm auch nicht.„Ja – oh, bitte, ja.“ Er bog sich ihr entgegen, zerrte an den Fesseln. „Bitte …“, flehte er. 

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück. „Hast du gar keinen Stolz, Rahjadan?“, fragte sie neckend. Ein Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen. 

„Im Bett? Nein.“ Er wand sich in seinen Fesseln. „Ah – Jadis - Ihr quält mich.“

„Und du magst es?“ Sie umfasste sein Kinn mit der Hand. 

Er sah sie aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. „Natürlich“, raunte er. 

Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste seine Lippen. Ungeschickt, zögerlich zuerst, dann aber umso gieriger. Immer leidenschaftlicher wurde sie, bis …  
Er riss sein Gesicht zur Seite. „Steht auf! Weg!“   
Jadis wich zurück. „Du wagst es mir zu befehlen?“ Sie stieg aus dem Bett, richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf. „Du wagst es?!“

Rahjadan verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich in der Lage fühlte, weiterzusprechen. „Ihr habt auf … meinen … ah… empfindlichen Teilen gekniet.“ Und er würde am liebsten schreien. „Ihr mögt es, Männern wehzutun?“, brachte er schließlich hervor. 

„Nicht im Bett.“ Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und umfasste sein Kinn. „Ich denke, ich werde deine Unverschämtheit verzeihen. Dieses Mal.“ Die Sanftheit ihrer Stimme stand im Widerspruch zu ihren Worten. 

Er wimmerte. 

Ihre Hand glitt über seine Kehle. „Hast du noch Schmerzen?“

„Ja.“ Es war etwas besser geworden, vielleicht war sie doch nur versehentlich mit den Knien nach vorn gerutscht. Schlimm genug war es dennoch. 

„Willst du, dass ich dich losbinde?“

Er würde sich gern krümmen, aber der Plan … „Das kommt … darauf an … war das eben ein Versehen?“ Sie würde bejahen. Sie musste bejahen. 

„Ja“, wisperte sie. „Ich würde doch nicht … du denkst, ich würde so etwas absichtlich tun?“

„Die Bewohner … ah … dieses Landes… sagten mir, Ihr seiet böse …“

„Das bin ich auch!“ Sanft streichelte ihre Hand über seine Brust. „Kalt und gnadenlos, da hast du richtig gehört. Aber ich habe doch keinen Grund, dir wehzutun … warte.“ 

Sie stand auf, nahm ihren Stab … und Rahjadan spürte nichts mehr. 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, kniete Jadis auf dem Bett neben seinem Oberkörper, über ihn gebeugt, und ihr Haar streifte seine Brust.   
„Tut es noch weh?“

„Weh? Weshalb … oh.“ Es tat nicht mehr weh. „Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?“

„Der vierzehnte Teil eines Tages vielleicht. Nicht viel. Ich habe dich nur kurz zu Stein werden lassen. Du hast also keine Schmerzen mehr?“

„Nein.“ Er fühlte sich rundum wohl, merkwürdigerweise. Doch im Grunde … ihre Sorge um sein Wohlergehen hatte ihn beruhigt. Ein Teil von ihm hatte wohl doch befürchtet, sie würde seine hilflose Lage ausnutzen. 

Sie streichelte über seinen Bauch, gezielter als vorher. Wissend, was sie damit auslöste. „Und du möchtest immer noch, dass ich deinen Gürtel öffne?“

„Mhh … oh ja.“ Er reckte sich ihr entgegen, warf den Kopf in den Nacken. 

Sie küsste ihn auf die entblößte Kehle, ließ ihre Hand noch tiefer wandern, und machte sich schließlich, endlich, an dem Stoff seines Gürtels zu schaffen. 

Er zerrte an seinen Fesseln, bog sich ihr entgegen, bis er schließlich, endlich, ganz nackt war. 

„Das sieht lächerlich aus“, stellte Jadis mit einem Blick auf sein Geschlecht fest. 

„Ihr lacht nicht“, erwiderte er ruhig. Bei Rahja! Sie hatte wirklich gar keine Erfahrung! Ihre Stimme zitterte … sie wollte ihre Unerfahrenheit hinter Spott verbergen. Solches Verhalten war ihm nicht unbekannt, doch bei einer Königin mit ihrem Auftreten hätte er es nie erwartet. 

„Nun … so lächerlich dann auch wieder nicht.“ Wieder liebkosten ihre Hände seinen Körper, diesmal bis an die Hüften … die Außenseiten seiner Beine …

Rahjadan stöhnte leise. „Bitte …“

„Was willst du denn?“, fragte Jadis lächelnd. Wie eine Katze … ja, sie genoss ihre Macht. Aber ihm gefiel ihr Spiel. 

„Wisst Ihr das wirklich nicht? Spürt Ihr nicht ein ähnliches Verlangen?“

„Rahjadan von weit her … Frauen haben kein solches Verlangen“, belehrte sie ihn. 

Sie sagte es im Scherz, doch so spöttisch, als hielten viele es für wahr. Merkwürdig. 

Er wand sich unter ihrem Blick, erregt von den Fesseln, von ihrer Macht und seiner Wehrlosigkeit. „Da wo ich herkomme, schon.“ 

„Ach ja?“ Sacht berührte sie sein Geschlecht. „Ist das so?“

Er keuchte auf. „Ja… Ja! Bitte …“

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück. „Bereust du jetzt, dass du dich fesseln lassen hast?“ Es schien ernst gemeint zu sein. 

„Nein.“ 

„Könnte irgendetwas das ich tue dich das bereuen lassen?“ Ihre Stimme klang zweifelnd, ungläubig. 

„Ihr könntet mir Schmerzen zufügen …“ Doch das würde sie nicht tun. 

„Und sonst?“

„Nicht viel. Was schwebt Euch denn vor?“

Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Ertappt. „Nun …“ Sie glitt vom Bett herunter, ging durchs Zimmer und nahm die Wasserschale, die auf dem Waschtisch in der Ecke stand. „Du darfst noch einmal meine Füße küssen.“

Rahjadan schloss die Augen und lächelte. „Gern“, erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme. Seine einzige Sorge wäre gewesen, dass ihre Füße schmutzig sein könnten … doch nun hörte er Wasser plätschern. 

„Öffne die Augen.“

Jadis stand neben dem Bett, eine Hand am Bettpfosten, einen Fuß erhoben, den sie langsam in die Nähe seines Kopfes bewegte. 

„Haltet Euch gut fest“, riet er, bevor er den Kopf hob und seine Lippen auf ihren Fuß drückte. 

Sie wollte sehen, wie weit sie gehen konnte … sie war überrascht, dass er es nicht erniedrigend fand, unter ihr zu liegen, und nun wollte sie herausfinden, wie sie ihn erniedrigen konnte? Nein … Er knabberte zärtlich an ihren weißen, vom Wasser kühlen Zehen. Sie wollte ihn nicht gegen seinen Willen erniedrigen … aber was dann? Er würde sehen … einstweilen würde er es einfach genießen.

Jadis atmete schwer. Sie hielt den Bettpfosten mit beiden Händen umklammert. „Was … machst du … oh!“ Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, während seine Zunge ihren Fuß liebkoste. 

„Das reicht.“ Sie entzog ihm ihren Fuß, nur um diesen wieder auf seine Brust zu stellen. Er war jetzt wärmer als vorher. „Das gefällt dir?“

„Mhhh.“ 

„Und das?“ Ihr Fuß wanderte an seinem Körper hinab. 

„Oh … bitte … seid vorsichtig …“ Jeder Gedanke an Vorsicht wich aus seinem Verstand, als er sich gegen seine Fesseln stemmte um näher an diesen schlanken Fuß zu kommen. „Jadis …“

Sie war vorsichtig. Sacht wie Schmetterlingsflügel berührten ihre Zehen sein Geschlecht, spielten damit, reizten ihn bis zur äußersten Erregung … und dann nahm sie ihren Fuß weg. „Bereust du es jetzt?“

Rahjadan überliefen heiße Schauder. „Ganz im Gegenteil“, keuchte er. „Ah – Ihr quält mich. Macht weiter damit, bitte!“ 

„Hmm…“ Sie hockte sich wieder aufs Bett, schwang ein Bein über eines seiner gefesselten Beine … griff mit einer kühlen Hand nach seinem Geschlecht … „Das gefällt dir sehr, habe ich recht?“

Nur jahrelange Übung erlaubte es ihm, seine Erregung noch etwas zurückzuhalten. „Oh ja.“ Er winkelte sein Bein behutsam etwas an, so weit es die Fesseln erlaubten, bis es Jadis fast berührte. „Es ist wirklich schade, dass Ihr so etwas nicht kennt.“

„Ja …“ Sie ließ sich etwas herabsinken, und er spürte Hitze an seinem Bein. „Sehr schade.“

Rahjadan schloss die Augen. Er würde sich beherrschen müssen, würde sich nicht völlig dem Rausch der Lust überlassen können, doch das war es wert. Jadis rieb sich an ihm. Die kalte Königin war kurz davor zu schmelzen. 

„Was machst du, wenn ich jetzt aufhöre?“

Rahjadan stöhnte auf, und konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Auf einige Momente purer Ekstase folgte eine angenehme Ermattung. Er sank ins Bett, seine Handgelenke fast schmerzend von den Fesseln, an denen er gezerrt hatte. „Süße Rahja“, wisperte er. Er hatte nie erwartet, hier solche Nähe zu seiner Göttin zu finden. Selten konnte er sich so völlig hingeben, war jemand willens, ihn so vollkommen zu beherrschen wie Jadis es tat. 

„So sieht das also aus“, murmelte Jadis milde überrascht. „Jetzt bist du zufrieden?“

„Befriedigt.“ Er bewegte behutsam das Bein, das zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln eingeklemmt war. 

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was tust du da?“

Wenn sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte, würde er es auch nicht tun. „Ich strecke mich nur ein wenig. Ist es Euch unangenehm?“

„N-nein …“ Sie sah ihn voller Verlangen an. „Streck dich ruhig.“

Dann aber stand sie plötzlich auf und strich sich das Kleid glatt. „Es ist schon spät, und du willst sicher schlafen. Ich binde dich nur noch los.“

Rahjadan fühlte sich wohlig müde, doch eines war noch zu tun, jetzt, solange Jadis guter Laune war. „Was die Versteinerten anbelangt … ich will Euch nur um die Freiheit eines Einzelnen bitten.“

„Eines Einzelnen nur?“ Das Seidenband glitt von seinem linken Handgelenk.

„Eines Einzelnen. Ist mein Tanz Euch das wert?“

„Ich denke schon.“ Sie löste den Knoten eines zweiten Bands. „Um wen geht es?“

„Habe ich Euer Wort, dass ihm kein Schaden aus meiner Bitte entstehen wird?“

„Natürlich.“ Jadis streichelte sein Fußgelenk während sie es befreite. „Nun, wer ist es?“

„Ein gewisser Herr Tumnus.“

„Oh.“ Jadis sagte nichts weiter, fuhr aber fort, ihn zu befreien. 

Als sie den letzten Knoten gelöst hatte, ging sie ums Bett herum und nahm ihren Stab wieder zur Hand. „Was ist deine Verbindung zu ihm?“

„Ich habe seine Schwester getroffen, und sie ist sehr traurig über sein Schicksal.“

„Die Faun ist seine Schwester? Ah … hat sie dir nicht gesagt, was er verbrochen hat?“

„Er hat ein kleines Mädchen nicht an Euch ausgeliefert. Das scheint mir kein allzu großes Verbrechen.“

„Dieses kleine Mädchen könnte meinen Thron stehlen, und das Land zugrunde richten.“

„Ein kleines Mädchen ist wahrscheinlich keine gute Regentin.“ Rahjadan setzte sich auf. „Aber warum sollte es so etwas tun wollen?“

„Nicht es selbst. Das Volk“, erwiderte Jadis bitter. „Du musst wirklich von weit weg sein um das nicht zu wissen …Ich habe die dummen Tiere und Nymphen und Dryaden vor der kalormenischen Invasion gerettet, und so danken sie es mir: Mit ständiger Rebellion. Sie werden keine Ruhe geben, bis ein Adamssohn oder eine Evastochter das Land regiert, wie schlecht auch immer.“

Rahjadan stand auf, holte eines der Leinentücher vom Waschtisch und tauchte es in die Wasserschale, um die Spuren seiner Lust von seinem Körper zu waschen. „Das scheint mir recht undankbar. Doch ich verstehe nichts von solchen Dingen. Habt Ihr vielleicht hohe Abgaben verlangt? Das Volk murrt gern über hohe Abgaben, selbst wenn noch reichlich zum Leben bleibt.“ 

„Kurz nach dem Krieg, eigentlich noch währenddessen, kam dieser Winter. Das hat die Kalormenen weggehalten, und ich konnte sogar Handel mit ihnen beginnen. Sie können das Eis gut brauchen, und ich verteile die dafür ertauschte Nahrung an das Volk.“ Jadis setzte sich auf das Bett. „Die Narnianen erwirtschaften nicht genug um Abgaben zu zahlen.“ 

„Könnt Ihr nicht mit Eurer Magie Nahrung erschaffen?“ Rahjadan legte das Tuch weg und nahm neben Jadis Platz. 

„Was du heute gegessen hast, mag dich eine Weile sättigen, doch es ist nicht …nahrhaft. Zu lange nur davon zu essen, würde dich verhungern lassen. Morgen lasse ich dir und deiner Begleiterin etwas Richtiges zu Essen bringen.“ Jadis rückte nicht von ihm ab. 

„Habt Dank“, sagte er leise. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Ihr heute Nacht neben mir schlafen wollt?“

„Die Diener würden reden“, murmelte sie und stand abrupt auf. „Gute Nacht, Rahjadan.“

„Gute Nacht, meine Königin.“

An der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen, zögerte, und ging dann doch hinaus.


	4. Chapter 4

Rahjadan legte seinen Schmuck ab und versuchte einzuschlafen, doch der Gedanke, dass er falsch gehandelt haben könnte, dass Tumnus vielleicht durch seine Schuld endgültig sterben würde, hielt ihn wach. Er lauschte auf Schritte, die Schritte der Schergen der weißen Hexe, die kamen um Spring zu holen.

Und schließlich hörte er etwas. Hastig sprang er aus dem Bett, schlang sich ein Leintuch um die Hüften und lief zur Tür. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig um zwei Zwerge nach unten gehen zu sehen. Sie hatten Spring nicht dabei – war das gut oder schlecht?

Er stürzte in das oberste Turmzimmer, und sah dort, zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung, zwei Faune, die lachend umeinander herumsprangen, wie spielende Zicklein.

Spring bemerkte ihn als Erstes. „Da ist dein Retter, Tumnus. Danke ihm.“

„Oh nein, nein.“ Rahjadan hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ohne Springs Flötenspiel hätte ich damit nie Erfolg gehabt.“ Aber er ging trotzdem in die Knie und ließ sich von dem kleinen Faun, der als einziges Kleidungsstück einen Schal trug, überschwänglich umarmen.

„Wie habt Ihr das gemacht?“ fragte Tumnus anschließend. „Die Hexe hat gesagt sie lässt mich gehen! Einfach so!“

„Ich glaube, sie ist nicht … nicht sehr böse“, meinte Rahjadan nachdenklich. „Sie hat nur sehr große Angst.“

„Angst? Die weiße Hexe? Wovor?!“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Doch sie nannte mich einen Adamssohn und sagte, sie misstraue mir ... sie schien mich zu fürchten.“

„Aber sie ist doch so mächtig“, murmelte Tumnus. „Ich wollte nie für sie arbeiten, wisst Ihr? Ich finde Menschen nur so spannend, und habe alles über euch gelesen, und da kam sie eines Tages und bot mir an, mich mit Tee und Kuchen und allem zu versorgen, wenn ich nur jeden Menschen den ich finde zu mir einlade, und sie benachrichtige. Ich konnte doch nicht Nein sagen …ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es euch überhaupt gibt … und wenn ich mich geweigert hätte …“

„Das wäre nicht ratsam gewesen“, pflichtete Rahjadan ihm bei. „Ich nehme an, ihr wollt morgen nach Hause gehen?“

„Heute wäre besser“, meinte Spring, „Bevor sie noch ihre Meinung ändert … aber wir können wohl das Wagnis auf uns nehmen, bis morgen zu warten. Im Hellen werden wir sicherer nach Hause finden. Was ist mit Euch?“

„Ich werde noch ein Weilchen bleiben.“

„Als Geisel?“, fragte Spring misstrauisch.

„Als Gast, hoffe ich. Vielleicht kann ich Jadis auch ihren anderen Gefangenen gegenüber etwas milder stimmen.“

„Durch noch einen Tanz?“

„Och Tummy“, Spring knuffte ihren Bruder in die Rippen. „Sei doch nicht so schwer von Begriff. Du weißt doch, was nach dem Tanzen kommt.“

„Oh.“ Der Faun errötete. „Ähm. Aber doch nicht bei Menschen. Ich habe alles darüber gelese …“ Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Alles was in meinen Büchern steht ist falsch, oder?“

„Seid nicht traurig, Freund“, sagte Rahjadan sanft. „Ich glaube, Eure Bücher haben Recht was die Ungläubigen in diesem Land anbetrifft.“

„Die Ungläubigen?“

„Die Ungläubigen, die nie von der lieblichen Göttin Rahja gehört haben. Ich denke, sie hat einiges mit dem Gott den ihr Bacchus nennt gemein.“

„Ah“, Tumnus’ Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er auch ein Gott der Menschen ist.“

„Er scheint es hier nicht zu sein“, murmelte Rahjadan „Und das verwirrt mich über die Maßen, denn die liebliche Herrin, mit der er wohl verwandt ist, ist unter allen Zwölfen diejenige, die für den sterblichen Verstand am leichtesten zu begreifen ist, wenigstens oberflächlich, und am leichtesten zu lieben.“

„Und Ihr habt mit der weißen Hexe über diese Göttin gesprochen?“

„Ich denke, ich konnte sie ihr näher bringen“, Rahjadan lächelte versonnen. „Aber Gespräche wären wohl auch gut, irgendwann demnächst.“ Er erhob sich aus der etwas ungemütlich werdenden, knienden Stellung. „Doch es ist spät geworden. Lasst uns schlafen.“

Die Faune wünschten ihm überschwänglich eine gute Nacht, und als Rahjadan wieder in seinem Zimmer im Bett lag, schlief er sofort ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sah alles aus wie am Vorabend – nur, dass am Kamin ein einzelner, gestreifter Strumpf aus Wolle hing. Was für ein seltsamer Scherz!  
Rahjadan ging hin und sah sich den Strumpf genauer an. Es war etwas darin … ein Reif … ein Armreif mit aus Gold getriebenen Rosenblättern und einer Blüte aus Rubin. Rahjadan probierte ihn an, und er passte wie angegossen.

Ob wohl die Königin …

„Herr?“

Rahjadan drehte sich um und sah sich einer etwas verlegen wirkenden Zwergin gegenüber, die eine Schüssel in den Händen hielt. „Ich … bringe Waschwasser …“

„Stellt es auf dem Boden ab, danke.“

Sie floh, und Rahjadan wusch sich gründlich, kämmte sein Haar mit den Fingern, und kleidete sich an.

Gerade als er fertig war, kamen Spring und Tumnus in sein Zimmer gelaufen. „Es ist Weihnachten!“

„Weihnachten?“

„Ja!“ Spring zeigte ihm eine neue Halskette, Tumnus hielt eine mit den schönsten Rosen bemalte Teetasse hoch. „Wir haben Geschenke bekommen. Ihr nicht?“

Rahjadan zeigte ihr den Armreif. „Es erscheint mir etwas ungerecht, dass mein Schmuck aus Gold ist …“ Doch von wem war das Geschenk? Weih-nacht … von einer Gottheit?

„Das ist wahr“, meinte Spring mitfühlend. „Es ist wohl, damit es zu Eurem übrigen Schmuck passt.“ Und sie schaute glücklich auf die feine Schnitzerei einer Weinrebe mit Blättern, die an ihrer neuen Halskette hing.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Jadis trat ein, ein Tablett in den Händen. Es wäre ihr beinahe heruntergefallen.

„Ah, einen guten Morgen wünsche ich Euch, meine Königin.“ Rahjadan war schnell bei der Tür und nahm das Tablett, auf dem Brot und Kuchen und Schinken und hartgekochte Eier lagen. „Ich hatte Euren Besuch so früh nicht erwartet.“

„Was steht ihr noch hier? Raus mit euch!“ fuhr sie Spring und Tumnus an. Die Faune flohen erschrocken, aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinauf.

Rahjadan stellte das Tablett auf sein Bett. „Das war nicht freundlich, meine Königin.“

„Man darf keine Milde zeigen, sonst …“ Sie verstummte, als habe sie schon zu viel gesagt. „Iss.“

Er tat wie geheißen, und Jadis setzte sich neben ihn, aß ein wenig, sah aber hauptsächlich ihm zu.

„Darf ich etwas fragen?“ erkundigte er sich schließlich vorsichtig.

„Frag nur.“

Eine ungenaue Frage war wohl am Besten. „Wie habt Ihr gelebt, bevor Ihr Königin von Narnia wurdet?“

Ihr Gesicht wurde steinern. „Es war kein schönes Leben, bevor ich nach Narnia kam, und als ich hier war … ich hasse Aslan.“

Rahjadan überlief es kalt. Er arbeitete für Aslan. Wenn sie das herausfand, würde es sein Tod sein. „Wer ist Aslan?“

Ihren Erklärungen zufolge war Aslan eine Art Gott, ein grausamer Gott, der alle zwang ihm zu folgen, oder sie dafür folterte, dass sie es nicht taten. „Ich weiß nicht wie er es anstellt, dass ihn alle lieben, und ihn den König von Narnia nennen – er ist nur selten hier, hilft aus einer Laune heraus manchmal jemanden, und dann geht er wieder um das Land sich selbst zu überlassen. Nicht einmal meine Brüder in Charn haben so …“ Sie verstummte.

„Ein König, den die Regierungsgeschäfte nicht interessieren, taugt nicht viel“, murmelte Rahjadan. „Da habt Ihr sicher Recht.“

Inzwischen war vom Frühstück nicht mehr viel übrig, und Jadis erhob sich. „Ja. Ich beabsichtige, mich jetzt um die Regierungsgeschäfte zu kümmern. Warte hier, ich werde jemanden schicken wenn ich deine Gesellschaft wünsche.“

Als Rahjadan nach den Faunen sah, stellte er fest, dass sie gerade ihr Frühstück beendeten und aufbrechen wollten. Er geleitete sie zum Ausgang, die Wachen ließen sie passieren.

„Ihr seid in meiner Höhle jederzeit willkommen“, sagte Spring zum Abschied.

„In meiner Wohnung auch“, fügte Tumnus hinzu.

„Vielen Dank“, Rahjadan lächelte. „Möge Rahja immer mit euch sein.“

Nachdem sie gegangen waren, machte er einen Spaziergang durch den Schlossgarten. Ein mildes Tauwetter hatte eingesetzt, an einigen Stellen war brauner Erdboden zu sehen. War dies das Ende des hundertjährigen Winters? Doch warum gerade jetzt? Hing es mit diesem „Weihnachten“ zusammen, von dem die Faune ihm erzählt hatten, das Jadis angeblich bisher verhindert haben sollte?  
Es war alles höchst rätselhaft, und vielleicht hätte er sich gefürchtet, hätte er sich seiner Göttin nicht so nahe gefühlt.

Kaum war er in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt, klopfte es an der Tür, und auf seine Aufforderung hin trat die Zwergin ein, die ihm vorher das Waschwasser gebracht hatte.

„Die Königin wünscht Eure Gesellschaft“, sagte sie leise. „Würdet Ihr mir folgen?“

„Mit Vergnügen.“ Er lächelte freundlich, doch die Zwergin wirkte noch immer nervös, als sie an einer Tür in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses angelangten. Ihr Klopfen war sehr zögerlich.

„Wer ist da?“ war die Stimme der Königin von innen zu hören.

„Ich bringe Euren Besucher …“

„Er soll hereinkommen. Geh.“

„Ihr habt sie gehört.“ Die Zwergin ging hastig weg, und Rahjadan öffnete die Tür.


	5. Chapter 5

„Ihr habt sie gehört.“ Die Zwergin ging hastig weg, und Rahjadan öffnete die Tür.

„Oh.“ Er hätte nicht sagen können, womit er gerechnet hatte, aber damit, dass Jadis gerade badete, sicher nicht. Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Jadis stand auf. Wasser tropfte von ihrem Körper. „Gefalle ich dir?“

„Sehr.“ Ihr Körper war jugendlicher als er angesichts ihrer herrischen Art erwartet hätte, aber doch erwachsener als es ihrer Unerfahrenheit entspräche. Ihre Brüste waren klein und fest, ihre Haut von makellosem Weiß.

„Ich habe mir etwas überlegt.“ Sie stieg aus dem Badezuber, auf einen Webteppich, und wrang langsam und sorgfältig ihr langes, schwarzes Haar in den Zuber aus.

„Ja?“

„Ein Kind von dir wäre von Adams Fleisch.“ Sie kam näher.

„In der Tat.“

„Dann müssten die Narnianen zufrieden sein.“ Sie legte ihre nassen Hände auf seine Schultern. Rahjadan fröstelte. Warum war Jadis so kalt? War ihr Badewasser nicht warm gewesen?

„Vielleicht.“ Er breitete seine Arme aus. „Darf ich Euch umarmen?“

„Nein. Auf die Knie!“

Vor Erwartung bebend kam Rahjadan ihrem Befehl nach. Kniend war er genau auf einer Höhe mit dem Dreieck aus nass glitzernden schwarzen Locken zwischen ihren Hüften. Ob ihr das bewusst war?  
„Was wünscht Ihr, meine Königin?“

Sie umfasste sein Kinn. „Vergiss nicht, dass du nicht mein Herr bist.“

„Das zu vergessen liegt mir fern, Herrin.“ Er befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge. „Darf ich Euch berühren?“

Sie ließ sein Kinn los, griff in sein Haar und zog es nach hinten, sodass er zu ihr aufsehen musste. „Wo?“

„Hier unten“, raunte er. Heiße Schauder rannen durch seinen Körper. Ihre herrische Art erregte ihn. Wenn das nicht so wäre … später würde er es ihr erklären. Später. Jetzt wollte er genießen.

„Es sei dir gestattet.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte, doch ihre Hand zauste sein Haar, zärtlicher jetzt.

Rahjadan neigte den Kopf, bis seine Stirn das Dreieck aus nassem Haar berührte. Dann legte er seine Hände auf Jadis’ Knöchel, ließ sie langsam nach oben wandern. Der Griff in seinem Haar wurde fester. Er lächelte. „Wollt Ihr einen Kuss? Meine Lippen auf Euren … Lippen?“ Hatte er die richtigen Worte gefunden?

„Vielleicht …“ Sie drückte sanft auf seinen Hinterkopf, und er gab nach, vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Seine Lippen berührten sie … seine Zunge … hier war sie nicht unnatürlich kalt, sondern so warm wie jede andere Frau. Und nicht nur vom Badewasser nass. Seine Erregung wuchs. 

Der Griff in seinem Haar wurde zu einem zarten Kraulen. Berauscht fuhr er fort in seinem Tun, und hielt erst inne, als Jadis seinen Kopf sanft an seinem Haar zurückzog. „Meine Königin?“

Sie antwortete nicht sofort, sah ihn nur an.

„Steh auf“, befahl sie schließlich atemlos. „Du … darfst mich umarmen.“

Behutsam schlang er seine Arme um sie. Ihr Körper fühlte sich wärmer an als vorher, und ihre Nähe berauschte und erregte ihn.

„Ich will, dass du mir ein Kind machst.“

Rahjadan löste sich von ihr, kämpfte seine Erregung nieder. „Das werde ich nicht tun, meine Königin.“

„Nein?“ Ihre Stimme klang lauernd, misstrauisch.

„Nein. Ihr wollt ein Kind um Eure Herrschaft zu sichern. Nicht um es zu lieben. Ich will nicht Teil haben daran, dass ein Kind gezeugt wird, nur um den Zwecken seiner Mutter zu dienen.“

„Verstehe. Du willst erst ein Kind zeugen, wenn es dich selbst nach einem Erben verlangt“, sagte Jadis kalt.

„Nein. Ich will erst ein Kind zeugen, wenn es mich danach verlangt, ein Kind in meinen Armen zu halten, ein neues Leben wachsen und blühen zu sehen, es zu schützen und zu nähren … Ihr versteht mich nicht, nicht wahr?“

„Nein. In der Tat nicht.“ Sie umschloss sein Gesicht mit den Händen. „Aber den Sonnenaufgang habe ich auch nie verstanden.“

Er vermeinte, Sehnsucht in ihrem Blick zu sehen. „Und Ihr findet ihn dennoch schön?“

„Ja … es … sei dir gestattet, mich zu küssen.“

Rahjadan küsste sie flüchtig auf den Mund, und trat dann einen Schritt zurück.

„Warum regiert Ihr dieses Land? So etwas ist Arbeit. Und es scheint Euch nicht glücklich zu machen.“

„Weil ich hier nicht leben könnte, wenn … Ihr seid gar nicht aus der Nähe von Kalormen.“ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ihr habt gelogen.“

„Nein“, sagte Rahjadan ruhig. „Ich bin von weiter weg. Ich bin aus einer anderen Welt.“

Entgegen seiner Befürchtung schien Jadis das zu glauben. Sie blieb stehen. „Einer anderen Welt? Wie heißt diese Welt?“

„Sie hat keinen Namen. Die meisten Leute wissen nicht einmal, dass es noch andere Welten gibt. Wir … nennen die uns bekannte Welt Dere, doch dies mehr im Gegensatz zum Wohnsitz der Götter als um sie von anderen Welten zu unterscheiden.“

„Und … wie ist es dort?“

„Anders als hier.“ Rahjadan lächelte. „Aber vielleicht nicht sehr anders. Mit den Faunen verstehe ich mich gut. Nur – Ihr … seid anders als die Menschen die ich kenne.“

Jadis kam näher. „Inwiefern anders?“

„In meiner Heimat hätte niemand behauptet, Männer könnten nicht tanzen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie Ihr darauf kamt.“ 

„Ich jetzt auch nicht mehr“, murmelte Jadis. „Bisher … habe ich nur Frauen tanzen sehen. Alleine, meine ich. Um ihre Schönheit zu zeigen …“

„Oh, ich verstehe was Ihr meint. Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum das so sein sollte.“

„Männer … haben wichtigere Dinge zu tun?“

Rahjadan runzelte die Stirn. „Wichtigere Dinge? Ihr beleidigt mich, Majestät. Ihr habt meinen Tanz gesehen … fandet Ihr ihn unbedeutend?“

„Er war … schön. Aber … man könnte ohne das leben.“

„Ihr befindet Euch im Irrtum, meine Königin. Man könnte wohl ohne Tanz sein, aber das wäre doch kein Leben“, erwiderte Rahjadan lächelnd.

Jadis lachte leise. „Ihr habt Recht. Also … seid Ihr keine Ausnahme, dort wo Ihr herkommt?“

„Eine Ausnahme nicht“, sagte Rahjadan langsam. „Aber … ich habe Euch angelogen, was meinen Beruf angeht. Ich bin kein Tänzer. Wollt Ihr raten was ich bin? Es wäre an meiner Kleidung klar zu sehen … wenn Ihr aus meiner Heimat wärt.“

„Ein Mann der seinen Körper verkauft?“

„Ah … nun … gibt es Götter in Narnia?“

„Ja …?“

„Gibt es Menschen die diesen Göttern dienen und keiner anderen Tätigkeit nachgehen?“

„Nicht in Narnia“, sagte Jadis „Aber in Kalormen … ja. Ihr seid ein Priester?“

Er neigte den Kopf. „Mein Körper und mein Geist gehören meiner lieblichen Herrin Rahja, und, nun, die Gläubigen sorgen für meinen Lebensunterhalt. Bin ich, aus Eurer Sicht, ein Mann der seinen Körper verkauft?“

„Wohl nicht … Ihr … dient einer Göttin?“

Rahjadan stutzte. „Hatten wir darüber nicht gerade gesprochen?“

„Schon … es wundert mich nur.“ Sie trat näher zu ihm. „Dass Ihr einer Frau dienen würdet …“

„Vieles in Eurer Welt verwirrt mich“, sagte Rahjadan leise. „Würdet Ihr mir nun sagen, warum Ihr hier nicht leben könnt, ohne das Land zu regieren?“

„Die Kalormenen würden es überrennen. Und sie würden mich als Kriegsbeute nehmen.“

„Als … Beute? Ihr meint …“ Natürlich hatte er von solch barbarischen Ländern gehört, aber … es so erwähnt zu hören, bereitete ihm schon fast körperliche Übelkeit.

„Ja. Das. Ich würde mich erhängen ehe ich das zuließe!“

Doch nun hatte sie gesiegt … „Die Kalormenen sind Menschen?“

„Ja.“

„Dann wäre die Prophezeiung …“

„Oh ja. Glücklicherweise möchten auch die sprechenden Tiere nicht unter kalormenischer Herrschaft leben. Sie wissen, dass es ihnen an den Kragen ginge.“

„Und … Ihr habt nie versucht …“ Vielleicht war es besser, er sprach es nicht zu direkt an „…eine Ehe mit einem Mann von dort zu arrangieren? Ihr scheint Tänzerinnen von dort zu kennen …“

„Nein. Ich will nicht heiraten. Und …“ Sie berührte seine Wange. „Die Männer von dort sind nicht … schön.“

„Das ist Euch wichtiger als Euren Herrschaftsanspruch durch ein Kind zu festigen?“, fragte er lächelnd.

„Viel wichtiger.“ Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Ihr seid schön.“

„Ich kann nicht für immer bei Euch bleiben, das wisst Ihr.“

Sie kam näher, so nah, dass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten. „Aber für ein paar Tage?“

„Für ein paar Tage, ja.“

„Ihr dürft mich umarmen.“

Er zog sie zu sich heran, streichelte die weiche Haut ihres Rückens. Wieder überwältigte ihn ihre Nähe, und er ließ es zu.

Schließlich führte sie ihn zum Bett und setzte sich, an die prächtigen, seidenen Kissen am Kopfende gelehnt. „Bitte … macht weiter mit dem, was Ihr vorher …“ Sie wandte den Blick ab, und öffnete ihre Beine. 

„Ja.“ Er kniete sich aufs Bett, beugte sich über sie, und kostete ihre Erregung. Immer wieder hielt er inne, sah ihr ins Gesicht, und obwohl sie sichtlich bemüht war, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, war ihr die Erregung an den Augen abzulesen.

„Ihr könnt mir ruhig ins Haar greifen“, raunte er schließlich, „Ich mag das.“

Sie nahm die Einladung an, und er fühlte, wie das im sanften Druck ihrer Hand zu spürende Begehren seine Erregung noch steigerte. Nun unterbrach er sein Tun nicht mehr, und bald hörte er Jadis in höchster Ekstase aufseufzen, der Griff in seinem Haar wurde erst schmerzhaft fest, dann lockerer. Sanfte Erregung durchströmte seinen Körper als er sich aufsetzte um Jadis anzusehen.

Sie lag eine Zeit still da, schöner denn je, denn nun war Wärme in ihren Zügen. Endlich sah sie ihn an. „Was habt Ihr mit mir gemacht?“

„Wollt Ihr wissen, wie man das nennt? Oder fühlen sich die Auswirkungen ungewohnt an?“

„Das … das Letzte. Wenn ich … es war nie so … Ist das Magie?“

Er musste lächeln. „Nein. Das ist göttliches Wirken.“ Nun war wohl der Zeitpunkt gekommen. „Ich würde gern mit Euch über Rahja reden.“

Sie hörte ihm wie gebannt zu, während er von Rausch und Ekstase redete, doch als er dazu überging, davon zu sprechen, wie wichtig die Freude aller Beteiligten war, runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Ich bin Königin von Narnia“, sagte sie ruhig. „Ist mein Vergnügen nicht wichtiger als das aller anderen?“

„Vor Rahja sind alle gleich.“ Dass vor Boron, dem Totenrichter, alle gleich waren, war allen klar, doch bei Rahja hatten die Leute oft Schwierigkeiten, das zu begreifen – und die Welt spiegelte es oft nicht wider, zu schwer war es, Wein, schöne Kunst und gutes Essen allen zugänglich zu machen. Die Liebe, wenigstens, kostete kein Geld, und konnte allen gleichermaßen Freude bringen.

„Alle? Auch Ihr?“

„Die Göttin hat mich nicht erwählt, um mich mit Geschenken zu überschütten.“ Er lächelte. „Nicht nur, zumindest. Ich habe auch Aufgaben – und kann mein eigenes Vergnügen an zweite Stelle setzen, wenn es darum geht, den Willen der Göttin zu tun.“ 

„An zweite Stelle setzen heißt nicht ganz missachten“, schlussfolgerte Jadis messerscharf.

Er neigte den Kopf. „Ihr versteht mich.“

„Dann erwartet Ihr, dass ich jetzt etwas … für Euch tue?“

„Nicht unbedingt.“ Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und ließ sie langsam nach unten wandern. „Ich kann es auch selbst tun …“

Ihr Blick folgte wie gebannt der Bewegung seiner Hand. „Nein“, sagte sie schließlich heiser. „Nein … lasst mich …“ Mit ungeschickten Handgriffen entledigte sie ihn seiner Kleidung, und begann, sein Geschlecht zu streicheln. „Gefällt Euch das?“

„Ja …“ Er schloss die Augen und bog sich ihr entgegen. „Mehr!“

Ihr Wunsch, ihm zu gefallen, machte ihre Hände unbeholfen und zögerlich, doch bald zeigten seine Ermutigungen Wirkung.

„Danke“, flüsterte er, als er ermattet in die Laken sank.

„Es war das Mindeste …“, murmelte sie. „Ich hätte …“

„Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten sollen? Aber nein. Ich hätte keine rechte Freude daran, schon die Vorstellung scheint Euch unangenehm zu sein.“

„Ihr seid wirklich etwas Besonderes“, erwiderte sie lächelnd, legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Wie könnte ich je einen Anderen zum Mann nehmen?“


	6. Chapter 6

Sie schickte ihn erst nach einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen fort, und schon am frühen Abend kam ein Zwerg, der ihm die Botschaft überbrachte, dass die Königin ihn zu einem Festmahl mit Gästen einlud.

„Was für Gäste?“, fragte Rahjadan überrascht.

„Kalormenen“, erwiderte der Zwerg kurz angebunden. Er war offenkundig nicht erfreut über diesen Besuch.

„Könnte man mir wohl einen Kamm bringen? Mein Haar ist nicht … repräsentabel, fürchte ich.“

Er bekam einen Kamm, warmes Waschwasser, Seife und frische Leintücher, sowie das Angebot von Kleidung zum Wechseln. „Euer Gewand ist sehr einfach“, sagte die Zwergin, die ihm das Waschwasser brachte. „Ich könnte aus den Stoffen, die die kalormenischen Gesandten als Geschenk überbracht haben, etwas Ähnliches nähen.“

„Das wäre sehr freundlich. Aber ich fürchte, heute Abend wird das nichts mehr?“

„Wartet ab. Ich habe da eine Maschine.“

Tatsächlich brachte sie zwei Stunden ein Gewand, das seinem glich, nur etwas weniger durchscheinend war.

„Ich warte draußen“, kündigte sie an und verließ das Zimmer.

Rasch kleidete er sich um, frisierte sein Haar, legte seinen Schmuck an, und öffnete seine Zimmertür. „Ich bin fertig.“

Die Zwergin führe ihn in eine hohe Halle, in der an einem langen Tisch vier Leute saßen; die Königin am einen Ende, drei dunkelhäutige Männer am anderen Ende.   
Am Rande des Saals standen die Wachen der Königin, sowie, bei den Männern, ein Bewaffneter, sowie zwei Frauen und ein Mann die wohl die Diener der Gesandten waren.

„Der Ehrengast, Majestät.“

Jadis lächelte und winkte ihn zu sich heran. Rechts von ihr stand ein Gedeck, dort sollte offenbar sein Platz sein.

„Diese Herren“, erklärte sie ihm, „Sind gekommen, um die Preise für das Eis aus Narnia neu zu verhandeln.“

Das führte zu einem empörten Einwand von der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite, dem Rahjadan entnahm, dass sie sehr wohl aus diesem Grund gekommen waren, die Höflichkeit aber erforderte, so zu tun, als ginge es hauptsächlich darum, einen Besuch abzustatten. Er lächelte unwillkürlich – sie erinnerten ihn in Aussehen und Gebaren ein wenig an Tulamiden. 

„Rahjadan ist mein Gast“, stellte Jadis ihn schließlich vor. „Und Priester einer außerordentlich schönen Göttin. Behandelt ihn mit der gebührenden Ehrerbietung.“

Die Kalormenen taten wie geheißen, bezogen Rahjadan in ihre Gespräche ein, und stellten einige neugierige Fragen.

Er seinerseits fand recht schnell heraus, warum Jadis nie einen von ihnen zum Gemahl nehmen würde; Frauen hatten in Kalormen ähnlich wenig zu melden wie bei den ketzerischen Novadis, und ein Mann, der erwartete, Narnia an Jadis’ Statt regieren zu dürfen, kam natürlich nicht in Frage, das verstand sich von selbst.

Noch etwas Anderes fiel Rahjadan auf, nämlich, dass der Diener der Kalormenen immer wieder zu Jadis und ihm hinübersah, und Rahjadans Blick zu suchen schien.

Er erwiderte den Blick, doch der Mann schien nicht zu wagen, etwas zu sagen. Also war er wohl kein Diener, sondern ein Sklave.

Nach dem Essen und den Verhandlungen luden die Kalormenen Rahjadan in ihre Gemächer ein. Er sah fragend zu Jadis, und sie nickte ihm zu.

Also folgte er den Kalormenen in die Zimmer des Schlosses, die für sie hergerichtet worden waren. Hier war der kalte Stein der Mauern überall mit kostbaren Stoffen bedeckt, auf dem Boden lagen Kissen um darauf zu sitzen, und es standen Schalen voller getrockneter Datteln und anderer exotischer Früchte herum.

Man bat ihn, seine Göttin näher zu erläutern, und erklärte ihm im Gegenzug, mit nur einem Hauch von Missbilligung, dass Göttinnen in Kalormen nur von Frauen verehrt wurden, denn Männer würden sich niemals einer Frau unterordnen, und Adlige, wie sie selbst es seien, verehrten nur Tash, den Herrn aller kalormenischen Gottheiten.

Rahjadan lächelte und nickte, und betete zu Rahja, die Ungläubigen bekehren zu können. Doch obwohl sie zu seinen Erklärungen höflich lächelten und nickten, spürte er doch, dass sie ihre Herzen verschlossen.

Nur die Sklavinnen und der Sklave schienen aufmerksam zu lauschen, und als der junge Mann ihm das zweite Mal Wein nachschenkte, bemerkte Rahjadan, es sei ihm eine Freude, hier von Menschen bedient zu werden, statt von ungeschickten Zwergen.

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, die Sitten in Kalormen ähnelten denen im Tulamidenland.

„Es wäre uns eine Ehre“, erklärte der Anführer der Gesandten, ein gewisser Rishda, „Euch diesen Sklaven zum Geschenk zu machen.“

Rahjadan bedankte sich überschwänglich, statt, wie es üblicherweise Sitte war, das Geschenk zunächst abzulehnen, und ließ seinen Blick auch über die beiden Frauen schweifen.

„Und Euch die Sklavinnen für diese Nacht zu überlassen.“

Auch dafür bedankte er sich höflich, während er innerlich zu Rahja flehte, ihm einen Ausweg zu zeigen.

Diese Nacht, wenigstens, waren drei Menschen sicher davor, wie Gegenstände behandelt zu werden.

Bei seinem Aufbruch folgten ihm die drei schweigend, aber alle, wie ihm beim Umsehen auffiel, mit recht glücklichen Gesichtsausdrücken.

Als die kleine Gruppe Rahjadans Zimmer erreichte, stellten sich die Frauen wortlos in die Zimmerecken, der Mann jedoch schien plötzlich um Einiges zu wachsen.

„Ich bin kein Sklave“, sagte er. „Ich bin Zulhamid, Prinz von Kalormen, und mein Vater, der Tisroc, wird Euch mit Reichtümern überschütten, wenn Ihr mir zur Freiheit verhelft.“

„Ah, tatsächlich?“ Interessant, der Mann schien die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Nun, mir missfällt Sklaverei, und ich würde Euch ohnehin freilassen, aber dafür, Eure Rückreise in die Wege zu leiten wäre eine Belohnung wohl angemessen … denn ich nehme an, Ihr wollt nicht mit den Gesandten reisen?“

„Natürlich nicht! Aber eigentlich will ich gar nicht zurück!“

„Nein? Da fällt mir ein, warum kennen diese Gesandten Euch nicht? Sind sie nicht von hohem Adel?“

„Sie sind niederer Adel“, meinte Zulhamid mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Ich habe sie selten im Palast gesehen, und sie erinnern sich meiner wohl nicht. Mein Vater hat viele Söhne.“

„Nun denn, erklärt mir, warum Ihr nicht zurück wollt. Und Ihr“ Er wandte sich an die beiden Frauen „Setzt Euch ruhig zu uns aufs Bett, es ist breit genug.“

„Die Königin, möge ihre Herrschaft ewig währen, und ihr Weg stets mit Blumen bestreut sein, sagte, Ihr wäret ihr Gast“, begann der junge Mann, als sie alle sich gesetzt hatten. „Seid Ihr wirklich nur das?“

„Nur dies. Warum fragt Ihr?“

Der junge Mann wich seinem Blick aus. „Als ich mich als Sklave verkleidete, geschah dies nur, um mich der quälenden Langeweile zu entledigen, die mich im Palast meines Vaters plagte, und bald war ich es müde, auf der Reise nach Narnia so schändlich behandelt zu werden. Ich enthüllte den Gesandten also mein wahres Ich, und erntete dafür nur Spott, Hohn, und Schläge.“

Seltsamerweise wirkte der junge Mann gar nicht wütend, während er das sagte, und nach einer Atempause sprach er weiter.

„Danach wollte ich nichts weiter, als wieder in den Palast zurückkehren, und meiner Stellung gemäß behandelt werden. Als aber heute Abend mein Blick zum ersten Mal auf die Königin“, er fügte wieder eine ganze Litanei von guten Wünschen an „… fiel, wandelte sich mein Sinn, und mein Herz verlangte nur noch nach ihrer Nähe. Ohne sie bin ich ein Verdurstender in der Wüste, ein Kranker, für den es nur eine Heilung gibt, ein …“

Als er Luft holte, unterbrach Rahjadan ihn. „Ihr wünscht, Königin Jadis zu ehelichen?“

„Ja, oh Weisester aller Weisen, genau dies. Wenn Ihr nun also die Wahrheit enthüllen würdet, meine wahre Stellung, die mich zu einem standesgemäßen Gatten für diese Blume unter den Frauen macht, würde meine Dankbarkeit keine Grenzen kennen.“

„Soweit ich weiß, beabsichtigt die Königin nicht, zu heiraten.“ Jedenfalls keinen Kalormenen.

„Überlasst es mir, mit meinem Flehen ihr kaltes Herz zu schmelzen. Oder nein, oh Ihr Weiser, überlasst es nicht mir, helft mir! Sagt, lächelt Eure Göttin nicht auf meine Liebe herab? Wird sie mir nicht helfen, mein Ziel zu erreichen?“

„Ihr kennt Königin Jadis gar nicht“, gab Rahjadan zu bedenken. Nicht, dass er selbst sich nicht auch gern von Leidenschaft überwältigen ließe, doch für eine Ehe war das wohl kaum eine brauchbare Grundlage. „Mag sein, wenn Ihr erst einmal mit ihr gesprochen habt, gefällt Sie Euch gar nicht mehr so sehr.“

„Dann helft mir, sie kennenzulernen!“

Rahjadan seufzte. „Wenn Ihr auch nur ein gnädiges Lächeln von ihr wünscht, müsst Ihr wohl einiges was Ihr von Kindheit auf gelernt habt, vergessen.“

„Alles was Ihr sagt, wenn Ihr mir nur ein Treffen mit ihr verschaffen könnt!“

„Nun gut. Da Ihr ohnehin bei mir bleiben werdet, können wir das morgen besprechen. Einstweilen …“ Er wandte sich den Frauen zu. „Wie viele Bewaffnete begleiten die Gesandten? Kann ich euch zur Freiheit verhelfen?

„Bitte, oh Großmütigster unter den Großmütigen, und Schönster unter den Schönen, nehmt diese Gefahr nicht auf Euch! Es hätte ja doch keinen Sinn; wir sind in Kalormen nur Sklavinnen, und hier, in der Fremde, würde es uns kaum besser ergehen“, sagte die Ältere der beiden.

„Ja“, stimmte die Jüngere ein. „Erzählt uns nur ein wenig mehr über dieses Land und seine Bewohner, und wir werden es mehr als zufrieden sein.“

Er erzählte ihnen alles was er wusste, und sie hörten wie gebannt zu.


	7. Chapter 7

Als die Frauen in den frühen Morgenstunden müde wurden, machte er ihnen Platz, dass sie sich hinlegen konnten, und forderte auch Zulhamid auf, es ihm gleichzutun.

„Ihr könnt am Tag schlafen.“

„Es sind nur - “

Rahjadan legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Lasst sie schlafen. Erinnert Euch, Ihr wolltet alles tun was ich sage.“

So setzten sie sich in eine Zimmerecke und warteten auf den Morgen. Doch auch Zulhamid war müde, und schlief, im Sitzen gegen Rahjadan gelehnt, bald ein. Rahjadan bettete den Kopf des kalormenischen Prinzen auf seinen Schoß, lehnte sich an die Wand, und wartete.

Die Sonne ging auf, und einige Zeit verstrich danach, ehe ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war.

Vorsichtig, um Zulhamid nicht zu wecken, stand Rahjadan auf und ging zur Tür.

Es war eine Dienerin mit Waschwasser, und der Nachricht, dass die kalormenischen Gesandten ihn vor ihrer Abreise noch zu sehen wünschten. Er bedankte sich und trug das Wasser selbst ins Zimmer.

Offenkundig wollten die Kalormenen sichergehen, ihre Sklavinnen zurückzubekommen. Er seufzte. Nur sehr ungern ließ er sie ziehen, doch natürlich konnte er ihnen nicht beides geben, Freiheit und ihre Heimat.

So weckte er sie behutsam, begleitete sie zu den Gesandten, und nahm seinen Abschied.

Er entschuldigte sich mit Verweis auf seine Müdigkeit bei ihnen und Jadis, und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, wo Zulhamid noch immer friedlich auf dem Boden schlief.

Rahjadan hob ihn hoch, legte ihn aufs Bett, und sich selbst daneben.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel als er wieder erwachte. Zulhamid war schon wach. „Uns ist Essen gebracht worden.“

Es war eher Mittagessen als Frühstück, und sie aßen beide mit gutem Appetit.

„Könnt Ihr tanzen?“, fragte Rahjadan beiläufig.

Zulhamid zuckte die Achseln. „Ein wenig.“

„Königin Jadis sieht mir gern beim Tanzen zu. Vielleicht solltet Ihr es lernen.“

Die Brauen des Prinzen zogen sich unheilvoll zusammen. „Dann seid Ihr doch mehr als ein Gast?“

„Dass ich auch in ihrem Bett zu Gast war, ändert nichts daran, dass ich nicht gedenke, für immer zu bleiben.“

„Dann ist ihre Ehre beschmutzt?“ Zulhamid sprang auf.

„Sehr ihr“, erwiderte Rahjadan um Nachsicht bemüht. „Genau das sind die Ansichten die Ihr vergessen solltet. Wenn sie Euch wirklich so wichtig ist.“

„Vergessen? Das kann ich nicht vergessen es ist … es ist …“ Der Kalormene rang verzweifelt die Hände. „Sie ist mir wichtig, aber … wie konnte sie das tun?“

Rahjadan schmunzelte. „Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein.“

„Ihr habt ihr Gewalt angetan?“ Jetzt zitterte Zulhamid vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Was? Wie kommt Ihr denn darauf? Bin ich denn ein Ork? Ich bezog mich auf meine rahjagefällige Erscheinung.“

„Oh.“ Zulhamid setzte sich wieder. „Was ist ein Ork?“

„Lasst mich von meiner Heimat erzählen.“

Die Erklärungen nahmen einige Zeit in Anspruch, und die Sonne war schon wieder am Sinken, als Zulhamid schließlich verdattert fragte: „In Eurer Heimat gibt es also keinen Unterschied zwischen Frauen und Männern?“

„Nur den kleinen.“ Rahjadan lächelte und deutete mit einer Handbewegung Brüste an. „Irgendwie müssen wir uns ja vermehren. Was Eure Heimat angeht … mich erstaunt es, dass Ihr so wohlgestaltet seid.“

„Wie meint Ihr das?“

„Nun, nehmt als Beispiel den Pfau … gibt es Pfauen in dieser Welt?“

Zulhamid bejahte.

„Stellt Euch nur einmal vor, die Hennen würden eingesperrt, und gezwungen, sich mit den Männchen zu paaren, die aus irgendeinem Grund Macht über die anderen erlangt haben, statt mit dem Schönsten – wie schnell wären alle Pfauen unansehnliche, zerrupfte Vögel?“

„Tiere sind Tiere, und Menschen sind Menschen. Der schönste Mann ist doch nicht der, der eine Frau am besten ernähren kann.“

„Lasst mich eine Geschichte aus meiner Heimat erzählen.“


	8. Chapter 8

Zulhamid nahezubringen, dass es nicht so sein musste, wie in Kalormen, nahm die meiste Zeit in Anspruch.

Mit dem Tanzen machte er sehr viel zügigere Fortschritte als mit dem Umdenken, und bald erwog Rahjadan ernsthaft, Jadis um ihre Erlaubnis für eine Vorführung zu bitten.

Ihr gegenüber gab er Zulhamid als seinen Diener aus, und ließ ihn auch die entsprechenden Tätigkeiten verrichten – etwas Übung in Demut schadete dem stolzen Prinzen nicht.

Doch die schwerste Übung war für Zulhamid immer noch, ruhig in Rahjadans Zimmer zu warten, während dieser Jadis besuchte.

Danach war er stets für den Rest des Tages schlecht gelaunt. Rahjadan nahm darauf keine Rücksicht, der Prinz würde lernen müssen, dass die Welt - und ganz besonders Jadis – nicht ihm gehörte.

„Es ist Zeit für eine neue Lektion“, sagte er, als Zulhamid wieder einmal schmollte. „Geh in den Garten und hol mir eine ungeöffnete Rosenknospe.“  
Seit Rahjadans Ankunft war es viel wärmer geworden, und die Rosen hatten zu seiner großen Freude als Erstes begonnen zu blühen – vielleicht nicht ganz aus natürlichen Gründen, denn Jadis wusste um seine besondere Vorliebe für diese Pflanze.

Zulhamid stellte die Anweisung nicht in Frage, ob wegen seiner Eifersucht oder ob er es gelernt hatte, war nicht zu erkennen. Etwas später kehrte er mit einer Knospe zurück, die er Rahjadan mit einer nur angedeuteten Verbeugung reichte.

„Sehr gut. Setz dich neben mich.“

Zulhamid tat wie geheißen.

Rahjadan roch an der Knospe, und drehte sie ein wenig in den Fingern. „Weißt du, wie man eine Frau befriedigt?“

Das lenkte den stolzen Prinzen von seiner Eifersucht ab. „Natürlich weiß ich – für wie naiv haltet Ihr mich?“

„Das käme darauf an, was Ihr unter Naivität versteht. Doch wenn ihr so klug seid, will ich Euch nicht hindern, Euer Wissen unter Beweis zu stellen.“ Er neigte den Kopf. „Erklärt es mir.“

„Es ist doch ganz einfach“, erwiderte Zulhamid trotzig und machte eine obszöne Geste.

Rahjadan hob die Brauen. „Wenn Ihr ein Hengst wärt und sie eine Stute, könnte man das als ausreichend erachten, ja.“

Der Prinz senkte sichtlich verlegen den Blick. „Vergebt meine Anmaßung. Bitte, erklärt mir was Ihr meintet.“

„Das Geschlecht einer Frau ist viel mehr als nur ein ‚Loch’ - es ähnelt viel mehr einer Rose.“ Er streichelte die Knospe. „Umschlossen von großen und kleinen Blättern … und wenn auch die Organe die neues Leben hervorzubringen in der Lage sind ganz innen sitzen, so ist das mit denen, die Lust bereiten können, nicht der Fall. Darum habe ich eine Knospe gewählt.“

Rahjadan hielt Zulhamid die Rose hin. „Die Vorlieben unterschiedlicher Frauen sind so vielfältig wie die Farben und Formen der Rosen … oder noch vielfältiger. Aber viele ziehen sanfte Berührungen vor. Deine erste Übung wird sein, diese Knospe in jeder Weise zu liebkosen die dir einfällt, ohne sie auch nur im Geringsten zu beschädigen.“

Zulhamid begann mit sanftem Streicheln, doch schon bald drückte er die Knospe an seine Lippen, seine Augen geschlossen, offenkundig die Geliebte vor sich sehend.

Rahjadan lächelte zufrieden – das würde eine gute Ablenkung während seiner Besuche bei Jadis sein.

Dem Eifer nach zu schließen, mit dem sich Zulhamid dieser neuen Übung widmete, würde das jedoch schon bald nicht mehr nötig sein.


End file.
